That Moment
by Ramazi
Summary: Modern College AU. One-shot Korrasami. Based on that microscopic moment when everything else falters, time and your breath stops and your heart starts pounding. Eyes meet. Everything changes yet everything stays the same. Not the best of summaries - give it a read and decide for yourself!


**That Moment**

Excitement crackled in the air, chatter echoed through the marble walls; enthusiastic whispers permeating through every corner of the grand hall as awed eyes soaked in every last detail - from the towering ceilings to the spiraling stairs etched with delicate designs welcoming every student towards the world of books and knowledge.

Standing in the middle of this very hall – Korra, like all the other students - very well knew that this excitement would wear off within a few days, soon the very doors of this library will seem like the gateway to torturous imprisonment.

The campus rush will thin out as students rush to follow timetables.

Assignments would be showered upon them.

These same books will mock their ignorance.

The nights will be witness to the suffering that every student will go through; cramming each piece of new knowledge into their already saturated brains… the rising sun would glare into their eyes as they awoke to the sound of their professors' monotonous lectures.

Yet… as Korra took a deep breath, the musty smell of old paper filling her nostrils, she couldn't deny the smile that crept into her face. Her bright eyes wondered around her group of friends, the silly banter ever present between them and she couldn't help but think that it would be all worth it in the end. Another year of college, another year to prove herself and one step closer to her goals.

Life was good.

Somehow, in the very next moment, things got better…

A giggle erupted from Korra as one of her friends finished up retelling his latest disaster filled escapade to ask his crush on a date and whilst many students had been leaving and entering the library, many a times the door had been opened and closed as Korra and her group of friends had stood in the same spot – something changed.

Though the on-going conversations were surrounding her present senses, this time the opening of the heavy library doors registered in Korra's mind. A light gust of cold wind caressed her cheeks; blew her fringe back like a lover's soft fingers, fluttered past her eyelashes – beckoning her to look. Her heart was being pulled by an invisible thread, a deep longing settled into her stomach and her eyebrows creased as her concentration was completely seduced away from the conversation at hand, until she felt like a puppet to the swirling emotions inside her for which she could not see any rhyme nor reason. The world seemed to be coming to a stop; time slowed down to the single moment when Korra looked. All sound ceased - apart from the heavy thumping of her suddenly racing heart, her lips parted desperately in need of a heavy breath as her eyes searched for something that her mind had not yet registered the presence of. When suddenly she found it - Her.

A single gentle hand swiftly swept back midnight-black hair as the last of the playful wind was sent out by the closing of the doors. Ivory skin contrasted against a few strands of a hair that were allowed to sweep along the angelic face, conserving its beauty. She smiled and with her lips so did her pale green eyes, the twinkle in them evident even from the distance that Korra stood. Whilst a gentle innocence radiated from her aura, the confidence that only a certain level of sophistication could bring surrounded her whole being. Even as her eyes roved around, taking in the grandeur of her setting, her chin was held with enough of a tilt to show her comfort in just being her. Even as this mystery girl took a few steps forward still studying the building carefully, Korra stood transfixed, unable to tear her gaze away, helpless but to stand and stare, her subconscious praying for something more to happen. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Korra registered that she was unabashedly staring at a complete stranger but she couldn't bring herself to do anything to dampen the curiosity that had taken over her mind, body and soul.

Her heart longed to be able to look into those eyes, her mind screamed at her to do something to get this stranger's attention but her stubborn body remained frozen in place. Her heart began to clench at the possibility of this gorgeous entity leaving, dread loomed closer when without warning her heart stopped altogether.

Those precious green eyes had locked onto her.

The world froze.

Her heart burst with excitement and this stranger had, without doubt, the same reaction as Korra.

She stood motionless, the air of confidence faltering only slightly at the confusion of the reaction between the two across a marble hall filled with others, who now seemed irrelevant. This was it, Korra knew it, felt it from the depths of her heart to the tips of her fingers, her lips once again forming a smile over which she had no control and the angel across from her mirrored her reactions simultaneously, albeit a bit more shyly. Nevertheless, it was enough for Korra's body to begin to realise that action was needed! Just as she was about to take a step forward a strong hand gripped her arm and shook her, it broke the connection, her heart clenched painfully as she was brought out of the peaceful vacuum that had become her and her sweet stranger's world and the cacophony of the echoing hall once again bombarded her senses once again. She was forced to look back in to the face of her bewildered friend.

"Korra are you even listening to us?"

However this time, gone was the enthusiasm that had come with being in this marble palace surrounded by her friends.

"One sec" she managed to mutter to her friend as her eyes frantically looked back to the same spot where her world had blossomed only seconds ago, but the hope to be able to indulge her heart again began draining out of her as she failed to locate the same stranger. Her vision skittered across the expanse of the hall, her soul pleading with destiny to be given another chance to delve in to that world again where it was only her and this mysterious angel. The seconds ticked by and her face set in a deep frown as she realised the futility of her actions.

She had missed her chance. At what exactly she wasn't sure but she every fibre of her body knew that it was a magnanimous loss, perhaps something that she would never get again. Still, her heart fluttered, she had felt it – even if for only a moment - the world had been at peace and in a chaotic celebration all at the same time, she could hear nothing from the world around her but there had been a sweet melody in her ears that came from within, everything had been perfect and yet she knew there was more... but she would not dwell on what she didn't have for she had had this moment.

She would always have that moment.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone! I've been an anonymous reader for some time here and decided it was about time I officially joined the site! Yay!**

 **At a point in time some years ago I used to be quite an avid writer on another site but then life happened and time became the villain against my pleasure of writing! Anyways, inspiration struck and I decided it was about time I got back into something that gave me such satisfaction. I'm trying to venture out of my normal writing genre (angst) and hope I don't disappoint too much. Happy to hear some constructive criticism but be gentle - it has been a long time and I'm honestly a little nervous posting this after having read many well versed accomplished stories on here!**

 **Two things to point out - 1) Spellings and grammar are in British Standard so allow variations 2) This particular chapter is rather description heavy, dialogue just didn't seem to fit in for me but this won't necessarily be the case for all future stories / chapters.**

 **When I began writing, this was meant to remain as an one-shot, however, by the time I got to the end I realised I had quite a few ideas of taking this forward and might just do so depending on your response! I'm also up for prompts for new stories if anyone's got any ideas, throw them my way and I'll try and do them justice - please bear in mind though this will be fit in with a full time job and tons of responsibilities life likes to throw at me - be a little patient. :)**

 **Apologies for the mini-essay long AN! Please do review / follow / fav / send pm's for prompts ;)**


End file.
